Previous studies have shown that cholesterol in atherosclerotic plaques is present in both intracellular and extracellular forms. In the current study, we investigated a mechanism for extracellular cholesterol accumulation and examined the capacity of this pool of cholesterol to be removed by cholesterol acceptors, a step in reverse cholesterol transport. Human monocyte-derived macrophages differentiated with macrophage-colony stimulating factor were incubated with acetylated LDL to allow cholesterol enrichment and processing. These macrophages were subsequently labeled with a monoclonal antibody that specifically detects ordered cholesterol arrays, revealing the presence of unesterified cholesterol-rich microdomains on the cell surfaces and in the extracellular matrix. Similar unesterified cholesterol-rich microdomains were present in human atherosclerotic plaques. Actin microfilaments functioned in microdomain deposition or maintenance, and Src family kinases regulated transfer of these microdomains from the cell surface onto the extracellular matrix. Mediators of reverse cholesterol transport, apolipoprotein A-I (apoA-I), and HDL were capable of removing these extracellular unesterified cholesterol-rich microdomains. However, apoA-I removed the microdomains only when macrophages were present. ApoA-I removal of microdomains was blocked by glyburide, an inhibitor of ATP-binding cassette transporter A1 (ABCA1) function. This showed that ABCA1 function was necessary to phospholipidate apoA-I before it could mobilize cholesterol from the extracellular matrix. In summary, cultures of cholesterol-enriched human monocyte-derived macrophages generate extracellular unesterified cholesterol-rich microdomains, which can subsequently be removed by cholesterol acceptors and therefore potentially function in reverse cholesterol transport.